


Try new things

by OneSecretFangoddess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fuck Or Die, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSecretFangoddess/pseuds/OneSecretFangoddess
Summary: Sam falls under a curse, and needs Dean's help to solve it.You saw the tags, it's a pwp. Have fun!





	Try new things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [as_pir_in](https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_pir_in/gifts).



> A short porn drabble, it's not more complicated than that.

“Dean!” Sam screamed from their bedroom. He was apparently feeling weird after killing that witch, so he went to sleep early. Dean ran to him, gun drawn, since the scream had been terrifying.

“Sammy? What's going on?” Dean waved around the gun, trying to find something to hit. He stopped when he looked properly at Sam, realizing he was sleeping. But “little Sam” was up. Sam probably had a wet dream and he was really getting in to it. 

“Dean?” Sam woke up, looking around. He stood up, walking towards Dean.  
“You alright dude?” Dean didn't get the chance to speak more, because Sam was kissing him, roughly and Dean's back was against the wall.  
“I think I'm cursed.” Sam let go off him, holding his hands around himself.  
“With what? Hotness?” Dean grinned, thinking Sam was just horny.  
“Dean, I'm serious. I think I'm under a love spell or something.” Sam looked down on Dean, who had stopped smiling.  
“You're in love with someone else?” He asked worriedly, thinking that was why Sam kissed him, a goodbye.  
“No, I just wanna, be with you.” Sam bit his lip, his face looking so guilty.  
“You want to fuck me?” Dean had to clarify that. Sam threw his head back, sitting down on the bed.  
“Yeah, do you want that. We haven't done that before.” Sam brushed a hand through his hair. When they had sex, Dean was on top. It had begun that way, and they were both satisfied with it. But, Dean really thought about it, his little brother inside him, and his cock twitched, so it was a good idea. 

“Alright. Let's do it. But, one thing, no teasing, no calling me bad things.” Dean didn't respond well to humiliation.  
“No, of course. Can we do it now, please?” Sam was making the puppy eyes, and Dean smiled.  
“Go for it, baby brother.” Sam couldn't stop himself after that, and smashed Dean to the wall again.  
“Mine.” Sam said, kissing on Dean's neck, and taking off his shirt so he could do the same thing further down.  
“Bed?” Dean asked breathlessly, cock hard and his mind clouded. Sam didn't even respond, just picked him up and laid him down on the bed. 

Suddenly, Sam was naked, kissing Dean's stomach, getting his jeans and boxers off. Dean moaned, it was difficult not to do so when Sam was licking his cock. Then, it stopped and Sam was getting the lube from the nightstand. He was the one grinning now, liking Dean's moans when his fingers were inside him. 

“Yeah, fuck me.” Dean really meant it, wanting Sam's long cock inside him. Sam did what he said, lubing up his cock. Dean felt bruises begin to form on his neck and torso. Sam's was a biter.  
Sam was careful, despite the curse. He let Dean adjust to him before he started thrusting.  
“Jesus, Dean, you're so tight.” Sam managed to hit Dean's prostate, making Dean feel things he had never felt before. 

“Fuck.” Dean understood why Sam loved this so much. Sam continued in the same fast speed and they changed angles a couple of times. Dean saw the signs that Sam was going to cum, and stroked himself to get cum almost at the same time.  
“Wow.” Dean said, after he had regained the ability to breath after his orgasm.  
“Yeah.” Sam was still inside him, not able to get out before. He slipped out. 

“Shower?” Dean asked after a while, feeling the cum on his stomach and legs.  
“Sounds good.” Sam looked as sleepy as when he was asleep, so water would probably wake him up a little. 

They walked to the shower together, Sam holding up his big brother. Dean sent a thankful thought to the witch who had made all of this happened, and remembered she had killed a bunch of people. And that they had killed her. He was still thankful though.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! My tumblr is onesecretfangoddess, if you want to chat!


End file.
